To Win Just Once
by BonesBird
Summary: The newlyweds first dance M/G set in the universe I and RedheadedDynamite created. We gotta pad out the three years between my case fics and "A Child Called Morgan". Please Read and Review


**Title: To Win Just Once  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: The newlyweds first dance = M/G = set in the universe I and RedheadedDynamite created. We gotta pad out the three years between my case fics and "A Child Called Morgan"  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or "To Win Just Once" though I love.  
****Lyrics: The Saw Doctors - To Win Just Once**

**Should I ever swallow my principles and get married, this would be my wedding song. Its lovely. If you can, listen to this song while you read the fic.  
**

******For your information. The M/G proposal is in my co-writer "RedheadedDynamite"'s fics. She's great.**

* * *

Penelope watched as the DJ picked up his microphone and announced the first song of the wedding, she had searched for a long time to find the perfect. She hadn't want something too sappy and clichéd, Derek wouldn't have liked something like that. She had heard a great Irish song, and she'd picked that after looking up the lyrics. She thought it was perfect for their relationship.

"I'd like to invite our bride and groom to take to the floor for their first dance"

As the opening notes sounded she smiled as Derek recognised the song

_To win just once would be enough_

He span her around the floor and kissed her neck as the song started. She felt safe, wrapped in his arms. She had been amazed when he'd proposed, and now they were more than even that.

_For those who've lost in life or love_

He held her tighter as they moved slowly around the floor. He couldn't believe the day had actually happened. He had been so nervous that morning, when Hotch had collected once.

_For those who've lost their guile and nerve_

That morning she had been in Hotch and Veronica's house, fighting into her pale blue dress, Emily and JJ had been there as well, doing hair and make up.

_Their innocence, and their drive and verve_

He had almost thrown up, so many times, that morning. Hotch and Reid had talked him down from his cold feet. He'd expected them, and he'd known his best friend, and his new wife's best friend' husband would be able to stop him doing something.

_For those who feel they've been mistreated_

She had fought her nerves all day. She'd asked Rossi to give her away, she was sure her brothers had felt slighted, but Rossi was more involved in her life. She had almost passed out as she'd waited the other side of the door.

_Discriminated, robbed or cheated_

When the doors of the church had opened and he'd seen his girl he'd wanted to clap. She had looked stunning. Her blue dress was accented by her newly re-dyed blonde hair. She had taken his breath away.

_To claim one victory inspired_

He had looked amazed when she stepped through the door, she was amazed at how neatly he'd cleaned up, he'd kept his goatee but otherwise he was in a suit with a tie that matched her dress, she still had to thank Veronica and Hotch for that.

_To win just once is their desire  
__To win just once  
__To win just once  
__To win just once_

He had won his once. He had won more than once. Thanks to her. He had won when she'd agreed to go on a date with him. He'd won when she'd agreed to marry him. He'd won that day, when she'd said "I do". Once would have been enough. She'd given him three wins, and they had the rest of their lives.

_That would be enough_

She had almost stumbled while she walked down the isle, she almost hadn't been able to walk it. She'd clung to Rossi for dear life all the way down, she'd been shaking so much. When she stood in front of Derek it all faded

_To win just once against the odds_

He had felt her shaking when she took his hand after Rossi gave her to him. He had squeezed her hand as the priest had stood in front of them.

_And once be smiled on by the Gods_

She had heard Veronica, Emily, JJ and Derek's family all start sniffing as the priest had introduced the marriage ceremony. She had started to feel a little more confident as they came to the vows.

_To race with speed along the track_

He had wanted to shout instead of repeat after the priest, of course he wanted to be with this woman forever, of course he would honour and cherish her. Of course he would. When he'd asked if Derek took Penelope as his wife he raised his voice and squeezed her hands "I do"

_Break the tape and not look back_

She had repeated quietly, Derek had already said his part, she let the church fall away, just Derek's eyes and the priests voice existed. There was nobody else there. "I do"

_To never have considered losing_

Derek had never been as excited as to hear those words out of her mouth. The minute the priest said he could kiss her was the best second of his life. He pulled her too him and claimed her forever.

_As if to win is by your choosing_

Penelope had smiled all the way through their first kiss as man and wife. When they finally let each other go she heard the applause and saw the smiles on the guests faces.

_Bare your soul for all to find_

He sought out the faces of his mother, his sisters. All three had tears pouring down their faces. Then he moved to his team, Emily was hugging her date, another agent, and JJ holding onto Will, with Henry and Jack stood with her, Veronica had thrown herself into Hotch's arms and was crying. He looked to Rossi and Reid, who were both clapping along with the other guests.

_An honest heart and an open mind  
__To win just once  
__To win just once  
__To win just once_

When his eyes landed back on her she felt every level of happiness she had ever thought existed, she saw his love for her, his complete acceptance of her. She had won many more times than once since she'd known him. Once would have been enough. But she was glad of everything he gave her.

_That would be enough_

He kissed her again before they, Veronica and Reid were pulled to sign the register. As he saw her sign her name he realised that she would soon be legally "Penelope Morgan". That made him smile almost as much as he had smiled when she'd said "I do". He couldn't believe she was his.

_So come all ye full time small town heroes_

They were heroes. She knew that. The whole team were heroes. But she didn't tell them all nearly enough how much they mattered. Today wasn't only about her and Derek, it was about the team as well. She hope Reid would find one of her friends at the reception.

_Cast away your inbred fears of_

He smiled as the team followed them out of the church, the people who were already outside showering them with multi-coloured confetti. He smiled as their photographer started corralling people into photographs. Derek smiled as he got a natural one of Penelope playing with Henry.

_Standing out from all the rest_

As she and Derek had a couple of pictures together before getting into their car she laughed, he told her how beautiful she was. She teased him about her garter belt. He asked if she had one of everything, old, new, borrowed, blue. She finished the rhyme, and she had an old British sixpence in her shoe.

_The cynics and the pessimists_

Her words made him laugh. They spoke about the day in the car on the way to the reception, he laughed as she pulled her phone out to get some private pictures of them, no doubt for their frames at home. He was amazed she was now "Mrs Morgan"

_The self-indulgent almost rich_

They pulled up at the reception hall. They both took a deep breath, and shared a long kiss before they thought about getting out to face their friends and family again. They had a couple more pictures of their own. A quick drink.

_The blatant hurlers on the ditch_

"Are you ready to go, Mrs Morgan" he'd laughed, and placed his hand on hers

_Time is passing so come on_

"Ready to go, Mr Morgan" she'd replied him, wrapping her fingers around his.

_And face the ball, the game is on_

"Allons-y" he'd said, and they dived into the party.

_To win just once  
__To win just once  
__To win just once  
__That would be enough_

She looked up into his eyes as the song ended, throughout the song people had joined, but to Penelope and Derek, they'd been the only ones on the floor. Talking about their one win.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think. This came to me just because this song is so beautiful and I thought of Pen and D... I don't know why I did. I just did. My muse is weird. Huge thankies to someone I consider a friend in real life, even though we've never met face to face. I love you hun, you're a great friend and one of the most amazing people I've ever met. My friend, co-writer and "twife" Paige (aka RedheadedDynamite)**


End file.
